Gentle Lie
by silverrayne621
Summary: Please give me a gentle kiss… I know I can't turn back---- coincidentally the summary has very little to do with it.


Hello all! I come bearing another fic...well one shot...

Disclaimer: I don't on CSI. The title of this fic, or the summary, they all belong to the ever awesome Ruki-sama from the GazettE...

* * *

Gentle Lie

* * *

I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."

He started at the man in front of him, "What...are you trying to say?"

"Look Greg, you're a lab technician at America's second largest crime lab, while I'm a mere part-time deli worker...I'm inferior to you...you deserve someone better than me."

Greg looked down at the ground, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, it wasn't going anywhere anyway. Our hearts weren't into it. We both love someone else..."

"But..."

A slightly tanned hand closed over his, "Look at me."

He looked up, his brown eyes meeting sparkling green ones.

"Listen to me, you can have anyone you want, someone better than me. I know that your heart's somewhere else now."

Greg felt tears in his eyes, "Chris...I was really starting to love you...starting to forget about..."

"Nick? You can go after him now..."

Pulling away, Greg shut his eyes and shook his head, "No I can't. He's-"

"Straight, Christian, and from Texas...I know Greg."

"You don't understand Chris, he's not gay or bi, he fuckin' straight. He's dated lots of women in the past."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Stereotype Greggo, Stereotype. Remember my past relationships? Yours? Just because he's dated women in the past doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, but it's not like I met him at a club, or I see him on the strip a lot, I work with him, I see him every night, if I told him that I liked him, and he gets disgusted, then what will happen then? Huh?"

Chris chuckled at Greg, pulling Greg closer to him, "You'll be fine sweetheart, who knows, he may like you back." wrapping his arms around his waist, he leaned down, "Now, before we're officially over, how about one more kiss."

Greg smiled up at him, "I'm gonna miss you. You give the best compliments."

"I only give to those who deserve it, and you, deserve it."

He blushed, "Chris..."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Greg, his lips moving against Greg's slightly chapped ones.

Greg closed his eyes and let the feeling of Chris' last kiss wash over him.

Placing one more kiss on his lips, he pulled back and watched as Greg's brown eyes fluttered open, hand clenched in his black shirt.

"Don't leave yet...please...stay...just for tonight..." Greg whispered, his hands clenching tighter in Chris' shirt.

Pulling Greg's hands from his shirt, he pushed him back some, "I can't. You and I both know what would happen if I stayed. Plus, I have to work. It's not like this is our last goodbye, I'll still call you...we'll get together and talk about sex and eat ice cream when we're sad." he placed a hand on his cheek, "Okay?"

Nodding, Greg looked down, "Alright."

"Promise me one thing okay?"

He looked up at Chris, "What?"

"You'll actually try asking Nick out, and not just chicken out."

Greg nodded, "Okay."

"Good, now, I'll come by tomorrow to start getting my stuff, then all traces of me should be out of here by Friday." Chris placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking around him and to the door, "See ya later Greggo."

"Bye." Greg whispered as the door shut, and Chris walked out of his life.

------------

Two nights later, Greg walked into the lab, a smile on his face, even if his heart was empty.

"Hey Greg, how were your nights off?" Catherine asked as she came up beside him, bag in her hand.

Smiling at her, he shrugged, "Like all nights off are, fine. I slept way too much, and went out partying._" 'Actually, I didn't sleep at all and stayed on the couch, but you don't need to know that.'_

"That's good, now, that you're back and now, I need you to run this for me."

Greg looked at the clear zip lock bag in her hand, "Already? I just got back...come on Cath..."

"Suck it up Greg, crime doesn't take a break, not even for blond lab rats."

--------------

"Hey! Greg, there you are!"

He jumped, looking up from the microscope, "Don't do that! I could have been holding a highly radioactive chemical and dropped it!"

Nick laughed, "Sure G. Because every crime lab has a highly radioactive chemical."

"Is there a reason you came in here? A sample that needs to be tested, or do you want something from my super secret porn stash?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "No G, I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out after shift, we haven't done it in a long time."

"I don't know, I'm kinda needed at home..."

"Well, how about, I stop by a take out place and get something to eat, then come by yours, and we can watch a movie or something."

Greg bit his lip and looked away from Nick, knowing that if he looked back up, then he'd cave in.

"Please G? I wanna hang out with my friend."

That done it for him, looking up, he plastered on a strained smile, "Alright."

"Good, I'll see you after shift." He placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, then pulled away and left the lab.

"Yeah, after shift..." he muttered as he turned back to the microscope, "only three point four more hours until shift ends...not that I'm counting."

-------------

Parking his car in the covered parking lot of his apartment building, he shut off the engine and opened the door, just as Nick pulled in.

"Hey G, I brought some burgers, hope you don't mind." he said as he came around his truck, after he had shut it off and locked it.

Greg smiled over at him, "Me? Care what kind of food you brought? Never." he said as he and Nick started towards the elevators.

"I thought you were on a coffee and sweets only diet."

Playfully punching Nick as they stepped into the elevator, he waited for the doors to close, the pushed the five on the number pad, "Nah, I got off of that when Chris told me that it made me too hyper."

"Chris?" Nick asked, looking at Greg with his head tilted to the side.

The doors opened a moment later, and Greg rushed out, going towards his apartment door, "Uh...it's no one." he hurriedly unlocked the door and went inside, nearly tripping over one of the cardboard boxes.

"Planning on movin' out or somethin'?" he asked as he reached out with one hand to steady him.

Shaking his head, he put his keys on the table and went to the kitchen, "No, I had a roommate, the rent got a bit too much. He's moving out now, should be by later to get his stuff."

Nick stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "So, let's eat."

"You get the food, and I'll hook up the PS3...Halo 3?"

"Sure G."

-----------------

Six one liter bottles of Dr. Pepper, four large pepperoni pizzas, and three hours of Halo later, he and Nick were on their backs on his plus carpet, resting.

"Man, I haven't had this much fun in ages." Nick said as he sat up, leaning back against the couch.

Greg sat up also, "I know what you mean, I don't know when the last time I drank that much Dr Pepper, actually I didn't even know I had that much..."

"You mean you and your roommate never done this?"

Shaking his head, he stretched out his arm and flexed his fingers, "Nah, I worked nights, and he worked days...we didn't see each other that much." Total lie...they saw each other a lot, everyday, and night.

Nick made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Ahh..so it was like he was never here?"

"Pretty much, I'll be back...I think I may have drank one cup too many." he laughed nervously and stood up, going to the bathroom.

Nick too stood up and stretched, his eye catching the sight of a piece of paper laying half under the couch, curiously, he picked it up and nearly gasped at it.

It was a photograph, in black and white, taken right there in the living room, the couch was moved to the side and the coffee table was no where to be seen. In the center of the couch sat two people, one he recognized as Greg, who was locked in a passionate lip lock with the other.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Greg asked as he came into the living room, his face falling as he caught sight of the picture, "I see you found it. I was looking for that." he said dejectedly, pulling it from Nick's grasp and looking at it sadly.

"Your roommate?"

"Yeah."

Nick watched as Greg stared down at the photo, "Aren't you going to tell me about him?"

"What's there to tell? We dated for nearly a year, and he broke up with me two days ago."

Nick winced, "Sorry G..I didn't know."

"It's okay, really, there wasn't love in the relationship, we both wanted different people, being together only held us back."

It was then when Nick noticed the numerous photos that adorned the bookshelves, many were black and white done of him and another man, some were color, and some seemed like they were antique.

"He's a major in photography, all the photos were taken by him and processed differently, faded to make them seem old, his favorite thing was to take pictures of us together. He'd use them as presentations for his classes."

Nick walked over to Greg, "You miss him?"

Looking up into Nick's eyes, his own watered, "Silly isn't it? The first guy I'm with, even though I'm in love with someone else, I can't get out of my head."

"No, it's not. I know exactly how you feel...except for the part about already being with someone."

"Who is she?"

Nick smiled, "He's the nicest man I know. Blond hair, brown eyes, killer smile...works in America's second best lab..."

"Sounds nice...wait...what? He?"

Cupping Greg's face in his hands, he leaned down, slightly, "Would you kick me out if I kissed you right now?"

A blush decorated his cheeks, "Nick? What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm talking about wanting to kiss you."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should go ahead and kiss you...before you change your mind."

Greg didn't have a chance to reply, because Nick had leaned down and pressed their lips together.

--------------

"Hello?"

_"Chris, you won't guess what happened!"_

"Hello to you too Greg, so, what happened?"

_"I got him!"_

"Him?"

_"Nick! We're going out after shift for some coffee."_

"Ahh...congrats."

_"Oh, by the way, did you know that you left some lube and condoms here?"_

"I did that on purpose dear."

_"Then you knew?"_

"Duh, all I had to do was plant the picture where he'd see it..."

_"You know, if I wasn't so happy now I'd kill you..."_

"It worked didn't it?"

A sigh, _"Yeah...look...I just called to see how you're doing."_

"You aren't the only one who scored..."

_"Really? You have to give me details!" _A muffled voice in the background, then Greg's voice echoed back over the _speaker, "Sorry to cut this short, I have to go. We'll have to get together sometime."_

"It's a deal."

_"Okay...talk to ya later."_

"Yeah, and Greg?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Keep the condoms and lube. I'm sure you'll need them in the future."

_

* * *

_

Yowasa no sai ni shita no wa tagai no "sai ai" no tame darou

**_ What made it the cause of weakness is surely the result of mutual "beloved"_******

* * *

Yeah, I apologize about the total crappiness of this fic...I wrote it to hopefully cheer myself up, and calm my fears a bit...sadly, it didn't help...

Also, the ending quote is from the song _Gentle Lie _of course, had to follow a central idea here.

Please review...I know it's not much, but you could at least tell me if it's a piece of crap.


End file.
